1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to medicament tablet counting and dispensing apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to tablet feeding and counting apparatus which are adapted to dispense any selected number of tablets, up to a maximum number, with minimal dispensing delay.
2. State of the Art
In retail, hospital, and mail order medication dispensing, a large number of different prescriptions of single dose medications, such as tablets, must be filled. (Hereinafter, reference to “tablets” should be understood for purposes herein as being generic to tablets, capsules, caplets and any other solid dose medication).
Larger quantity prescriptions are often filled with the aid of a counting apparatus intended to more rapidly count different quantities of different tablets successively. For example, a prescription for ninety tablets of 10 mg Claritin® may need to be filled after a prescription for sixty tablets of 400 mg Motrin®.
With an automatic tablet counter, the pharmacist obtains a bulk container of a prescription medication from a shelf and then pours from the container a quantity of tablets into a hopper of the counting apparatus. The pharmacist then sets the counting apparatus to the number of tablets to be counted, e.g., ninety. Assuming at least the required number of tablets for the prescription has been poured into the hopper, the pharmacist waits while the counting apparatus counts the required number of tablets and dispenses the tablets into a patient prescription bottle. The excess tablets are discharged back into the bulk container, which is then replaced on the shelf. It has been found that the time taken to discharge the excess tablets can be equal to or greater than the time required to count the prescription.
Each prescription medication must be obtained from a bulk storage container located in stock, which must be opened prior to use and closed after use. In order to minimize the time taken to dispense a prescription, counter manufacturers have provided “cassette counters” for retail, hospital, and mail order pharmacies. Each cassette is designed for a specific size and shape capsule, tablet, or caplet. The cassettes are pre-filled by the pharmacist with bulk quantities of the appropriate prescription drugs, and are used to store bulk quantities rather than using the container supplied by the manufacturer. The prescription medication is then dispensed directly from the cassette. The use of cassettes eliminates the time needed to open the manufacturer's original container, the time needed to return excess tablets to the container, and the time needed to close the container.
However, there are situations, particularly in bulk mail order pharmacies and high volume hospital dispensing, where greater dispensing speed is desired than is currently provided by automatic dispensing systems, particularly for the most frequently dispensed medications.